godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Gambetti
'''Giovanni "L' Orso" Gambetti '''was an Italian-born American mob boss, who was a half of the Gambetti Brothers with Underboss Carlo Gambetti. Giovanni was known as "The Bear" due to his firm handshakes, but also his savage against rivals. Gambetti made his money through prostitution and racketeering, while his brother was responsible for the bootlegging operations. John was inactive for most of his career, but assisted in the hit on Frank Ancelotti, Underboss of the Ancelotti Organization, for which he was executed. Biography Gambetti was born in a medium-sized house outside of the city of Bagheria where some travelers on the roads stopped and stayed to let off their loads and eat. His mother Ursula Magaddino was the owner of the makeshift hotel while his father worked in the city as a post carrier. John and his younger brother Carlo lived a good life in Sicily, but were tipped off by their friend Antonio Gravelli, a family friend who had moved to the US, about a job opportunity. They escaped on a cargo ship in early 1920 and arrived in Brooklyn harbor, speaking not a word of English. By the time of his death, he had only understood curse words and a few rudimentary words. Gambetti worked at a saloon, working as an enforcer for Giuseppe Maranzano's organization. However, his small band of people, including his brother, made so much money that they decided to keep it and not pay tribute, and formed their own organization with Maggy's Club (secretly a tavern) as their HQ. Gambetti and his brother made lots of money, but after an arrest in 1923 that gave him five years in jail, John disappeared from public to avoid another sentence, leaving Carlo as the fall guy. John worked with some partners out-of-state in New Jersey to enhance his bootlegging and was arrested in 1929 for bootlegging when he was found with a racket truck full of booze in the back. He was sentenced to five years in prison but served only four months, as he was sprung from jail in exchange for killing fellow bootlegger Abe Carson, who delivered the wrong type of beer to an NYPD officer and refused to refund him. In 1933, he stained his non-violent reputation when he assisted Carlo in killing Frank Ancelotti outside of his Five Points apartment, riddling him with Tommy Gun bullets. Gambetti drove away in his black Buick with Carlo and escaped, and Sammy Ancelotti felt a strong desire for vengeance. Death Ancelotti finally achieved his revenge in the next year, heading to Drusilla's Italian Restaurant in Little Italy, where Gambetti and his bodyguards were having lunch. Ancelotti sat at the table behind him and blended in, and followed Gambetti to the bathrooms when he needed to relieve himself. Ancelotti held a knife in his hands and followed him, slitting his throat in the stall. When a pool of blood was found by the janitor, the NYPD were alerted. They identified the pale body as Gambetti due to his bear-like face. Category:Gambetti Category:Killed Category:Sicilians Category:Mobsters Category:Dons